Rebirth of the Demon Brat
by Zabimaru46
Summary: In Sasuke's retrival mission, the final battle takes a terrible turn and our favorite Jinchuriki is dead! Thrown into the world of bleach, He struggles to survive the duty's of a Shinigami, and live down his past horrors. Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer time! i really wish I owned Naruto but alas I do not**

**The demon reborn.**

** chapter 1 : untimely death**

"Elite Uchiha my foot." said the blond Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki.

On the other side of the valley Sasuke just laughed and said "the way you use that demons power is shameful, a new born child could be more effective than you naruto dobe."

"Shut up!" yelled the blonde shinobi. "Im taking you home if I have to break every bone in your body!"growled Naruto.

Sasuke just grinned. "Its time to end this," he yelled across the valley. "And all the battles we had up until now!"

Sasuke made several hand sings before shouting, "**CHIDORI!**"and lightning shot from his hands and the sound of birds cawing resonated throughout the canyon.

At the same time naruto lifted his left hand up and shouted "**RASENGAN!" **and a red spiral of chakra came from his hand.

With there powered up bodies they shot from their spots of the canyon and the ultimate jutsus collided.

At the side of the canyon, laid Uzumaki Naruto's dying body, with Sasuke standing beside him.

As Naruto slowly drifted away to death Sasuke's eyes changed into the star shape of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

'It wasn't worth it' thought Sasuke as he slowly walked away to where the curse seal told him to go: to the snake sannin Orochimaru.

As the missing-nin walked away, naruto laid there waiting for Kami to bless him with eternal rest.

But that rest never came as he woke with a start. he was alive! The suggestion was short lived as he scanned where he was, and he was floating between the first and second hokage statues.

No, not floating chained with a long chain that split into two and when he traced the chains of where he was cuffed horror washed over him nearly drowning him in fear and making him faint.

He was not cuffed, the chain was linked to a hole in his chest where his heart should be!

He started to panic kicking a thrashing as he tried to free himself in vain.

'Am I really dead? or am I hallucinating?'

Just then to confirm his fears he saw Kakashi Hatake jumped on to the seen and jumped right through him landing near a small crater.

stopping at the edge of the hole he stoped. jumped in and to naruto's horror came out with his limp body.

Naruto then lost consciousness and awoke two days later at night to see the full moon.

When the sleep finally wore off, he noticed that he was still chained to the rocks suspended in mid-air, he finaly had time to think.

Now that he was dead, he wondered if this was how he would spend his after life. He also wondered if any of his friends even cared that he was dead.

Just then a women wearing a black hakama and a blue hair pin that was fitted over beautiful orange hair with a Katana strapped at her waist. The sheath was uniquely made for this sword only and by the shape of it was a katana with a wave pattern.

The woman smiled and said " My name is Orihime Inoue. whats your name?" in a kindly tone.

Naruto couldn't help but give her a weak smile and said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The demon brat of konoha.

She smiled warmly back "Hello. I am one of the Shinigamis of the fire nation. I'm here to send you to the soul society."

naruto stared at her with a questioning look "where are you gonna send me? And what do you mean by one of the Shinigamis? there is more than one? "

the orange haired Shinigami smiled sheepishly " Sorry this is my first time preforming konso" at that she drew her sword.

immateriality Naruto asked " hey w-w-what are you doing!?"

By then the Shinigami had already drew her sword. it gleamed in the moonlight.

Said Shinigami turned the hilt of here sword facing the dead Shinobi. and planted it on his forehead.

The orange haired woman smiled and said "see you in the Seireitei!"

just then as she removed the hilt from his forehead, and for the first time in a long time, he felt... happy.

a white light surrounded him and he fell asleep, thinking this was the last time he would he would ever truly be this happy again.

**thank you for reading! R&R. also tell me should I make some one from Naruto universe die and visit Naruto? or should he fall for one of the lovely ladies here in the soul society? please give me a hint cuz I have no idea.**


End file.
